Cut-resistant garments have been proposed of steel wire and aramid fiber. A cut-resistant knitted glove has been made of yarn having a core of two stainless steel strands and a strand of aramid fiber, overwrapped in opposite directions with aramid fiber strands or with an aramid strand and a covering strand of nylon (polyamide). Aramid fiber is strong and cut-resistant, and such a glove is extremely effective and useful in protecting against injury from sharp products or tools, e.g., in cutting and processing meat products; yet, the aramid yarn is somewhat abrasive (self abrasive, causing wear, and also abrasive or harsh to the feel), tends to absorb dirt, fat, blood or other fluids, and is not as easily cleaned as might be desired. Moreover, detergents, light and water tend to break down aramid fiber. In addition, aramid fiber, which accounts for much of the strength and cut-resistance of the glove, is relatively expensive. Utilizing a covering nylon strand in forming the yarn diminishes the above disadvantages, but greater improvement is still desired. For example, such a glove still is not liquid or moisture proof, slip resistant or heat resistant. Due to one or a combination of these shortcomings, the market for the present gloves is limited. The glove industry, in particular, has long sought a satisfactory liquid-proof cut and heat-resistant glove that is light-weight, comfortable and reasonably priced.